Finding Love And A Sister
by CeciACelosia
Summary: John is a University student and got a call of his sister harry at two in the morning. Think it a prank call when she hangs up she foes back to sleep. In the morning he gets a phone call off his mother telling him that Harry has went missing and got told to sort it out. Finding his best friend Sherlock they set off to find Harry but will they find more than that?


Untitled

Sherlock fanfic.

Chapter one.

Ceci~ Hay Guys so I'm writing my first Johnlock fanfiction and well it's a bit of an Au and John and Sherlock might be a bit ooc here and there but I hope you enjoy it. I'm not really sure where this is going but I hope it'll end up something fun.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

John had gotten a phone call at 2 A.M from his sister. He frowned - she sounded so distant and her voice was surrounded by static but John had only just gotten to sleep when the phone call had came through so he couldn't really comprehend what his sister was saying, and it wasn't like he could hear her properly anyway from all the noise in the background.

John tried, but couldn't make out a word his sister was saying. Then the phone was cut off and John could only hear the tone of the ended call. He assumed it was a prank and had once again fallen asleep straight after because he had only been asleep five minutes when she phoned.

When his alarm went off at 12 P.M the next day he turned off the buzzing sound coming from his phone he looked at it and he saw that he had 12 new text messages and 16 missed calls from his mother and father.

As he was about to look through it his phone went off. 'Mother' flashed over the screen and John answered. As he was about to say hello to his mother she just started scream at him down the phone. He couldn't even understand what she was saying he only caught the last bit of it, which was 'Harry's gone missing'. Even his parents called their daughter Harry instead of Harriet.

"Wait, what do you mean Harry's missing?" John asked as he yawned down the phone.

Listening to his mother drag on about how Harry had ran out of the house in the early hours of the morning and how she hadn't been seen or heard from since. When his mother finally stopped talking John could finally get a word in.

"She phoned me at like two in the morning. I had only just fallen asleep so I couldn't really understand any of it and the noise in the background made it even harder for me to hear Harry at all," John said as he slowly pushed himself up out of his bed.

He heard silence on the other end of the phone until his mother just told him to sort this mess out and find his sister before hanging up. John stared at his phone and sighed - how the hell was he supposed to sort this out? He had no idea what had been going on in Harry's life since he moved out to go to University.

He had no classes today, he had been out with friends last night which was why he had gotten in so late and still got up at 12 so he could go get some food. Standing up and running his hand throw his hair, he really needed to get it cut soon.

"Right I'll get some food and then somehow try and figure out a way to sort this mess out," John said aloud as he often did.

Not bothering to change out of his pj's because they looked like normal clothes, he walked out of his room. The halls in his dorm were empty then again it was the day after the end of term for two weeks so everyone was heading home.

Of course John was one of the very small numbers of students staying. He didn't really like the holidays or going home with all the problems they were having he normally stayed away from home as much as he could.

Apart from birthdays and Christmas he never went home, he didn't really have many friends to speak of but he had one friend that, well, was rather different from the rest of the people going here.

John always wondered why his friend was going to this university when he could have easily got into a far better one in a snap of his fingers.

As John sat down at his table with a tray of hot food it suddenly clicked in his head why not ask his friend to help him find his sister, after all he was really good at things like this.

John looked around the empty hall that used to be full of students talking and laughing and most of them fallen asleep into their food. John missed the noise but he also loved the whole silence of things - he found it relaxing.

'Nope cannot relax too much I need to find him, to help find my sister,' John thought to himself as he stared off into the distance not really looking at anything just staring.

That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder that made him jump slightly before looking behind him. That's when John saw the man he was looking for.

"Sherlock Homes," John said aloud as he looked at his friend, well John had classed Sherlock Homes as his best friend but he would never admit it to him. Sherlock was infamous for his cocky attitude, and was well known as the smartest, and bluntly put, gayest, (how that was actually possible John didn't know) student the university had accepted.

"John I though you would be going home, seeing as it's nearing your sisters birthday right?" Sherlock asked, John just snorted through his nose he knew Sherlock knew everything about his family.

"About that…"

Before John could even finish his sentence Sherlock had already started talking.

"Harry's going missing hasn't she? I can read it on your face when I mentioned her birthday. You want my help don't you?" Sherlock asked a smug look on his face, that look was the one thing John hated but loved about Sherlock at the same time.

"You know the answer to that question already Sherlock," John said as he turned back to his food that was slowly going cold.

"I won't do it for free; even if you are my friend I need payment," Sherlock said as he sat down opposite John.

"Like what? Money? You already know my family is struggling as it is," John said incredulously.

"Not money John. No, I want you, to do as I please for as long as it takes to find your sister," Sherlock said as he placed his hands together and rested his chin on his fingers.

"Me? What do you want me for exactly?" John asked a little bit shocked 'Oh god, he wants to have sex with me or something mental like that,' John thought as his mind one after another all getting more and more extreme as he thought.

"I want you to share my dorm room, it's much bigger than yours. I want to come out with me once in a while. I want to spend time with you a bit," Sherlock said as he stared at John's face, even if he didn't show it from his emotions Sherlock could always tell what John was thinking.

"No sex involved John," Sherlock added, and he watched as Johns face relaxed a little and in his very cold and shut off heart Sherlock felt a stab of pain that was new to him.

Did Sherlock really want to sleep with his one and only friend? Did Sherlock really want more than friendship from John?

Sherlock had never felt that stab for anyone – as far as he was concerned, fucking was fucking. Nothing else – and he didn't want to have John 'call him back', so to speak.

He didn't need a long term emotionally draining relationship at all.

"So when does this whole spending time together start?" John asked, Sherlock however did not answer as he was lost in his thoughts about what he really wanted from John.

"Sherlock?" John asked again looking a bit worried for his friend who looked like he was trouble with something for the very first time in his life.

"Earth to Sherlock," John sang out as he waved his hand in front of Sherlock's face

"Sorry what?" Sherlock answered as he finally came out of his thoughts.

"The whole spending time together thing, when does it start?" John asked again as he looked at Sherlock. a little bit of concern showing on his face.

"Right now, let's go," Sherlock said as he stood up and turned on his heals his long coat flailing behind him.

John knew he couldn't finish his food for the fact that Sherlock didn't really care for the fact that John did in fact need food.

John quickly got up and started running after Sherlock.

'Thank god he doesn't really want sex off me, I'm not even gay – and if I was it definitely wouldn't be for him. Even though everyone seems to think I am since I hang out with Sherlock so damn much,' John thought as he caught up to Sherlock.

Sherlock however did not meet John's eyes, he didn't really understand his own thought pattern there was no room in his mind for sex there was just what he needed to know about the case he was on.

'I wouldn't mind sex with John, as a one off kind of thing, but he's my best friend - my only friend, - so I suppose I can't let John know. The man is adamant he isn't gay as it is,' Sherlock thought as he walked without looking at John.

Hopefully neither of them would find out what the other was thinking.


End file.
